The Adventures of the Five Fairies
by SaladaxBoruto
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H gang are in Winx Club universe! What else is there to say?
1. They Meet

In the mist of all out war and darkness, hope shines bright. For the savior of the good emerges. Five heroes become one entity, one power. Born in tragedy only to be-

"OK, it's a new school, a new day, new every thing." Will started, plopping her way down on her new periwinkle bed. Her bright red hair following her fall. It was a Monday morning and the thirteen year old girl began to complement her busy day; it was the first day of Eighth grade. Hearing footsteps approach her bedroom door in a hurried tempo, Will shot up from her bed and await impact.

"When are we ever going to stop moving?" Cornelia said coming in Will, her cousins', new room. Cornelia's liveliness never seizes to amaze Will. She didn't answer Cornelia. Instead, she studied her long wavey black hair which she just died. It compliments her pale skin much better than her natural auburn hair color. "And what is it with these new uniforms? This paper says that we have to ware a plaid skirt with a white colored shirt, a tie, and a vest." Before Will could knock on Cornelia's overreaction, a similar sound hit the door.

"Is every one all dressed for school in here? You don't want to be late on your first day of school." Mrs. Joy said. Mrs. Joy is Cornelia's mother.

"Here we come." Cornelia said opening the door. She looked back at Will. "Will, really, why are you suddenly so giddy? It's going to be just like any other school."

"I have a feeling this time we'll make friends."

"Who needs those when we've got each other. Besides, being social isn't really us. When have we ever went out of our way to be friendly with others for the sake of making friends? You know, in the middle of the semester mother is just going to make us move again."

"Wrong! This time we will make friends. I'll make sure of it." Will said. Before she could finish another sentence, Mrs. Joy's voice bled through the the walls.

"Let's go ladies!" Mrs. Joy shouted from down the stair case ultimately ending the conversation.

-AT SCHOOL-

"What are the classes that you all are going to take this year?" Taranee asked. The blonde flipped a few loose locks from her face after asking her three friends at their cafeteria table.

"I'm going to take math, history, typing, spelling and computer Ed." Irma answered first then mumbled something about the food in Spanish.

"I don't know what classes I'm going to take. My mom did all that stuff during the summer." Hay-Lyn answered after taking her seat. "How time goes by." Hay-Lyn began reminiscing her summer flare. She been in camping on the base of Mount Everest, diving on my the big Island of Hawaii, and that's just the tip of the ice burg. Irma and Taranee could only smile. Growing up in New York, New York was not easy for Hay-Lyn, so getting out and exploring the world was exactly what the tom- boy needed. "I hope she signed me up for art." Hay-Lyn finished.

A painful jag shook at Irma making her slightly dizzy. No one seemed to notice so she brushed it off. A sign of being light head is what she thought. Hay-Lyn and Taranee continued their conversation while Irma began to eat. Suddenly a chill crept down her spine. Her pours began to open as the room span in her mind- still, no one seemed to notice.

"I must be dehydrated." Irma called to herself to reach for her water, but didn't make it. She slipped out of her chair and landed right in Will's arm. With a burning feeling now, Irma sprang up.

"Are you OK shorty?" Cornelia asked. Irma was exactly four feet eleven, a half foot shorter than Will and Cornelia. All eyes were on Irma.

"Do you need to be taken to the nurses office?" Will asked. "You seem dizzy."

"Dehydrated is all. Thank you." Irma said shyly. She didn't like being called shorty, but she wasn't turned red from that. Even though she hated being vertically challenged, it was the attention that made her face the color of blood.

Will, noticing Irma's fear immediately, turned to the crows. "Nothing to see here, move along." Relentlessly, the onlookers eased back into their comfort zone of conversation and the five girls were left with each other. Irma could not shake a feeling. "Have a nice day."

"No wait, sit." Irma pleaded. Hay-Lyn eyed Irma and Taranee gawked at the two girls.

"These are the type of people who we don't hang around Irma. Miss Alpha Female and Miss I'm-To-Good-To- Be-Bothered. Taranee eyed Cornelia and Will. Although they were in uniform, Taranee knew that they were preppy girls.

Feeling uneasy, Cornelia, and Will just smiled and back away simultaneously. "We appreciate the offer, but there's no room for us." Cornelia grabbed Will arm and walked her to a different table. "Oh yeah, they were fun people to talk to Will. Great idea." Once Irma and the others were out of ear shot, Cornelia let Will have it.

Back at the other table, Hay-Lyn and Taranee began exchanging looks from one another to Irma, who only stared at Will. "Irma?" Taranee asked in song. She was ignored. "They are the type-"

"Cut that out Taranee. Let's-" Irma interrupted but was shot down by Hay-Lyn.

"Don't go making decisions on your own." Hay-Lyn clearly was backing Taranee. "Are you OK? Why didn't you say you weren't feeling good?" Irma looked more calmly at Hay-Lyn.

"That's the third time it's ever happened Hay-Lyn. The first was when I saw you and the second was when we met Taranee." The two girls looked more sympathetic at Irma who only stared back at Will then Cornelia. "It was actually worse this time. Maybe because there were two of them." Irma paused once more before looking at her friends. "Let's take a vote on it."

Cornelia began eyeing the boys in heat. They were gaping at some girls across the way but there are some who were actually looks towards her.

"Don't entertain them." Will warned.

"Definitely don't." Taranee chimed in. Cornelia and Will looked to them and then at the three empty seats that just happen to be there.

"May we sit with you two?" Hay-Lyn asked awaiting the answer.

"Sure." Unsteady and in a slight shock the two girls said together. Hay-Lyn, Irma, and Taranee sat down with their best poker-face smile on.

It was quite.

And awkward.

Quiet and very awkward.

"OK, so hears the thing," Irma began, "When I was little I was so worried about making friends."

"When you were little?" Cornelia asked herself.

"My mother told me that if I started to feel all weird and light headed, it was because my best friend was near by and well- that's only happened with these two and now it's you two so let's be friends."

"Well she started out in great detail." Will says to herself. The whole situation was bizarre to her, but once again Will caught her embarrassment. It was like Will had a growing urge to protect this girl. She sometimes felt the same urge when she was around Cornelia.

"That's a weird story." Cornelia announced. "By the by, my name is Cornelia and this is my older cousin Will."

"I prefer Will."

"I'm Irma."

"Hay-Lyn."

"Taranee." The only one with a depressed sounding voice.

"Maybe I really was just dehydrated." Irma confessed.

"Well, did you drink your water after we left?" Will asked. Irma thought for a moment then shook her head no. Will smiled sweetly. "Then maybe what your mother said was true. We woke up this morning, and the first thing that we talked about was making friend. Maybe it's destiny."

"Correction, the first thing we talked about were these dreadful uniforms."

"They are pretty dreadful." Taranee chimed in.

"Ah, so you do have fashion sense deep inside, I thought so."

"Why did you say it like that?" A squeaky voice appeared from Taranee.

"Don't worry, me and you will be killer friends." Will coughed a laugh. She knew that Cornelia was going to one show up at Taranee's house and invade her closet. It was only a matter of when. Throughout the rest of lunch time and practically the day, the five girls joked around together. Tensions weren't as high as before, cause walls to steadily come down.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Secret

"Are you ready to go to high school Cornelia? I am, I can't wait until I show Irma these new things that I put together for the talent show." Will said while brushing her red-auburn hair. Her caramel skin glowed in the mirror. She had put on a few pounds, but it was all in the right places.

"Wow, is that all you two ever talk about? It's always talent show this and talent show that." Cornelia said looking in an ad to find a job. Her green nails polish practically staining the AD from flipping vigorously.

"Girls, there is something that I need to tell you." It was Cornelia's mother coming in Cornelia's "green house" room. Hesitation filled the worry marks on her face. Mrs. Joy once young face was now aging rapidly, most likely due to raising two teenage daughters by herself. "Hay-Lyn's mother would like to invite you girls to a slumber party. I will be there too. So don't think you can just go over there and misbehave, 'cause your not."

"Auntie you worry too much." Will said really happy. "But we're high school students now, we don't need you to come. Besides you should stay and some rest, you don't look so good."

"Hey we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry." Cornelia rushed Will out of the room. Her mother hated being called old. Although Will didn't say it, it circled the edges. Will was usually careful about it but lately something had got ahold of Mrs. Joy. Her health was beginning to decline and so was her memories. Will thought she was too young for Altimeters. The thought would have to wait now.

'AT SCHOOL'

Irma and Taranee where already at school. They where talking about the talent show that is going to be in a month. Taranee was chosen to be the host. Irma, Will, Cornelia and Hay-Lyn are suppose to be practicing for the talent show. They were going to sing a song composed and arranged by Will and Irma.

"Where are they? They should have been here by now." Irma said, while pasting down the hallway.

"This is the only time that all of us get to hang out. Except for lunch, but it's always noisy in the lunch room."

"Would you calm down Irma. Your making my head hurt." Taranee said.

"I don't care. Do you think something happened to-" Irma started but the sound of Will's voice made her stop.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Will shouted from way across the hall.

"Finally, where's Hay-Lyn?" Irma asked.

"How am I suppose to know, I just got here." Will said.

"Right, and didn't even wait on me." Cornelia said finally catching up with Will. Will apologized.

"Well we've got to grab us some breakfast. Come on Taranee." Cornelia said.

Cornelia and Taranee left there lockers and went to the café.

"Come on lets head to the cafeteria too. We can't just stand in an empty hall way." Will said.

"OK, but it's not like Hay-Lyn to be late for school. Do you think something happened to her on the way to school?" Irma said sounding concern and worried for her friend.

"Don't be silly. Hay-Lyn is probably in the cafeteria waiting for us." Will said trying to cheer her up. Will grabbed Irma's arm

When the girls got to the cafeteria it was not what they expected. The lunch room was filled with students. But soon Will and Irma made there way to Cornelia, Taranee and Hay-Lyn.

"Hay-Lyn there you are. I finally found you." Irma said with a signed with relief. "I thought something bad happened to you." Hay-Lyn was not paying her any attention. "Hay-Lyn, is there something wrong?" Irma was interrupted by the enter com.

"Students of the Pegasus Charter School High, May I please have your attention." It was the Principle, Mr. Wan. "Every one of you will be assigned a new class. Report to the any of our high school science rooms. There you will see your name and your classes. Don't forget to exchange your books. Thank you. That is all." Our five girls ran to a science room, then they went to there lockers to change books.

"So what classes do all you have?" Taranee asked very curiously.

"Well on Monday and Tuesday I have English, then it's Math. shoot, after that I have Art. But luckily I have lunch to make it all better. Crap Science then social studies. And then it's the opposite on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday." Will said with fear in her eyes.

"My schedule is the same as yours Will, isn't that cool." Irma said with relief. Cornelia barffed. Their friendship grew to a new height in the summer. Cornelia had announced angrily in the summer to Will for her and Irma to plan their wedding and Will stated back that they were best friends, ultimately hurting Cornelia. The two cousins let the issue to but it was obviously still up in the air.

"Taranee and I have the same schedule too." Cornelia blurted out.

"How do you know that?" Taranee asked very confused.

"I saw your paper and could not resist looking at it." Cornelia laughed.

"Well come on then." Taranee said.

"Wait, I have something to say." Hay-Lyn informed. Will took note of Hay-Lyn's physical appearance of the day. Granted, Hay-Lyn never looked good but today was a considerable low. Her pale skin was more ghostly today. Her usually midnight black-purple hair was simply tied in a not-so good looking bun and her uniform was in complete wrinkles. My mom wanted me to relay-" Her voice silenced.

"We already know." Irma informed.

"You do?" Hay-Lyn smiled with relief.

"Sure, your Mrs. Banda invited all of us for dinner." Hay-Lyn's smile dropped.

"Well if there's nothing else. We have to get going don't you think?" Will asked in a rush.

"Right, bye!" Taranee shouted.

"Peace!" Will shouted.

"Adiós!" Irma shouted.

"Good bye!" Cornelia shouted.

"Some friends they turned out to be. And to think that I was going to warn them about tonight." Hay-Lyn said to herself.

'THAT SAME DAY, BUT JUST DINNER TIME'

When the girls where all at the dinner table they could not help but to discuss their day even though the events had already played out at lunch time. Even their parents where talking. But then for some reason it got quiet, so quiet that you can hear the wind. Until…

"Girls you're adopted." Mrs. Hastings said.

"Way to go Light!" Mrs. Joy yelled.

"What are ya'll talking about?" Cornelia started choking on stake. "I am not adopted. Right mommy." Mrs. Joy looked away.

"I already told Hay-Lyn this morning before school. But the others didn't so…" Mrs. Banda started.

"You all decide to tell us all at once. That's the meaning of this dinner?" Will suddenly full of composer.

"Very good Will." Mrs. Banda said.

"You girls are not normal…you are princess and you all have magical powers." Leave it to Mrs. Mendoza to get right to the point. The girls were all shocked with the news. Disbelief piled on the faces of five confused girls.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Information

THAT SAME DAY AND TIME!

"Dose anyone know about the Sun and the nine planets." Mrs. Mendoza asked.

"Yes, we all should. Covered that in third grade." Taranee said sure of her self. "But what dose any of that have to do with us being adopted?"

"It has everything to do with it. Some of you where born on these planets. Now, do you mind telling us about it Taranee?" Mrs. Mendoza quoted.

"Sure, the sun is just a big ball of gas. There are nine planets that feed off of the suns energy. The nearest planet is Mercury. Then it's Venus. Next is Earth. The forth planet from the sun is Mars. After Mars there is an imaginary belt line that separates Mars and Jupiter, the fifth planet from the sun. Saturn is the sixth planet from the sun, it's neighbor is Uranus. Neptune is after that. And finally Pluto, it's the last planet." Taranee answered.

"Very good Taranee. Do you know anything about the seven mystical and magical planets?" Mrs. Banda asked next.

"I do." Irma shouted unexpectedly. "The seven planets are Neptune, The Sun, Earth, Mercury, Saturn, and Pluto."

"Good, those fairy books came in handy after all, you even got The Sun correct.." Mrs. Mendoza whispered to Mrs. Joy.

"Now do you know about the elements that each planet contains?" Mrs. Joy asked.

"I do. Will said still in shock. "Neptune is the planet of the Water. The Sun is Fire. Earth has the power over Earth. Mercury is Air, Saturn is Light and Pluto is Dark." Will answered. "What is this already?"

"Very good Will. Now let us show you the reason why you are here and what you can do. Shall we start?" Mrs. Banda said. With only the snap of Mrs. Banda's finger the room that the girls where in, began to form into a milky way. All of the walls where filled with colors and stars of different shapes and sizes.

"I know all of this may sound as a shock to you all-" Mrs. Mendoza continued.

"I don't believe any of this." Cornelia said with confidence.

"What did is mother thinking?Princess? Yeah right, who would be stupid enough to believe any of that?" Irma said with an attitude.

"This is just one bad dream." Taranee said sadly.

"It was bad enough I had to go through this alone this morning, now they're going to hate me. They'll think I ruined their lives.." Hay-Lyn said madly expanding each word.

"Girls are you listening." Mrs. Mendoza said interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"I don't think we're getting through to them." Mrs. Joy whispered.

"Yes your exactly right 'mom' how can I be a princess? I mean come on the next thing that you are going to say is that we all have magical powers." The girls all started to chuckle. Until they saw their 'mothers' faces. "Oh no." Cornelia said unsure of her self.

"Oh yes. Irma you are now princess of the planet Neptune and now have the power of Water." Mrs. Mendoza said.

"Will you are the princess of the Sun and now have the power over Fire. Cornelia you are the princess of this planet, Earth and now have the power over Earth." Mrs. Joy said next.

"Hay-Lyn you know posses the power over Air and you are princess of the planet Mercury. As I told you earlier." Mrs. Banda said.

"And you Taranee, have the power of Light. The planet that you are a princess of, is Saturn." Mrs. Hasting concluded.

"Girls you are know the new fairies of your realms." Mrs. Banda said walking over to her China cabinet and grabbed, what looked like a 'jewelry box.' Opened it up and pulled up five rings. One was red, anther was green, a third was blue, the forth one was silver, and the last one was yellow.

"Ware these rings when you want to summon your power." Mrs. Hastings said. "It has the power of ever ancestor that came before you."

"Oh and one more thing, someone mentioned earlier that you all are adopted. We are your parents-" Mrs. Banda got interrupted by Cornelia.

"Oh finally some good and logical news." Cornelia said with relief.

"You did not let me finish. We are your parent's sisters." Mrs. Banda finally finished.

"All of us." Mrs. Joy said to make sure the girls don't get confused.

"So that means that Will is still my cousin?" Cornelia asked.

"No, actually-" Mrs. Joy tried to explain but she got interrupted by the "grand fathers" clock.

'DING DONG, DING DONG!'

"Oh no it is time already." Mrs. Banda said in a rush.

"Time." Cornelia and Taranee choruses.

"Time for what?" Irma asked curiously in a shaky breath.

"Time for you all to get going. Now listen girls it's time for you all to go to your new life and this time you will stay there." Mrs. Joy said.

"It's a school." Mrs. Hastings said.

"We have to go to school at this time of a night." Irma said sounding confused.

"Oh good gracious, no. There are dorms that you all are going to be staying in." Mrs. Joy said trying to unconfused the girls.

"What are you people saying, we wont be coming back?" Cornelia said.

"NO! Now Good-Bye." Mrs. Mendoza said. The room some how started to spin, the girls where hanging on to the table.

"Every one hang on tight and close your eyes I'm sure that it will all be over very quickly." Mrs. Hastings said. Every one had listened to what she had said. The room started to spin. It spun out of control until before they knew it the room was motionless. Soon the girls opened their eyes and they soon discovered that they where not in New York City any more.

"Where are we?" Will asked.

"You are in a place called The Fairy Academy." A woman's voice echoed in the forest like space that the girls had been warped to. "This is a place where we welcome young princesses and fairies just like yourself. I am the Head Mistress. Mrs. Kathryn T. Eagles. But you are to address me as Mrs. Kathryn or Head Mistress; which ever comes to mind that is fine." The figure cam in full view. She was a woman in the late 40s, average height and build. Her sweet voice was very airy and her caramel toned skin mimicked Will's. "I am glad that you all have been chosen to come to this school. Would you all like a tour guide in the morning?" A rush of questions nearly killed her ears from four of the five girls.

"What I'm sure they mean to say is no thank you, I do not think that we will be needing a tour guide." Will started. "We just have a lot of questions on our mind Head Mistress. I think we just need rest for now."

"Of course. Here is a guide of the school. Mrs. Hilda, do you mind taking these girls to there new dorms."

"Of course madam." A new voice said from behind a tall willow tree.

"So the oracle was right, we would see the fairies of the elements tonight, seems like they were on Earth."

Mrs. Hilda clapped her hands and no sooner had Irma blinked, they were in a building awaiting to open the door to their new home. She opened the door with what looked like. Master key and left the girls to themselves.

Irma walked in the room first followed by the others. Empty, the entire dorm was completely empty. There were six master bedrooms, three on the bottom, three on top- a kitchen/dinning room (with no appliances) and a living room. The walls were completely white, it took Will's eyes a few blinks to see the edges that were running together.

"At least there are lights." Hay-Lyn announced.

"This is just either a big misunderstanding or just a dream!" Cornelia yelled.

"I don't think so. I think that this is real. And I do not care what you all say, I am going on to dinner now." Irma said taking the guide with her.

"Food. Food? Food! How can you be thinking of food at a time like this?"

"Sshh. Hey some people are trying to sleep over here." Hay-Lyn said very calm, but loud. The girls looked at Hay-Lyn who had placed her end on the ground, her back was to them not wanting to indulge herself. She knew that it was real, she got two douses of the talk from her aunt.

"Oh, and you are not doing any thing about this either?" Cornelia yelled at Hay-Lyn.

"Well excuse me miss…" Hay-Lyn got interrupted by Will.

"Can you all please just- just shut up? We are all confused or happy or feeling some kind of way right now. Let's not argue tonight, it's almost one. Let's get some sleep and work things out in the morning." A harmful yell from Will put them in check. Irma's appetite seized and Hay-Lyn shot up from the ground. Taranee and Irma chose two of the rooms from upstairs apart from the other three who chose the downstairs rooms.

'IN THE HEAD MISTRESS'S OFFICE'

"Well what do you think Mrs. Kathryn which one of these can qualify for the leader of this group?" Mrs. Hilda asked the head mistress. "It's our last group for the night."

"Will most likely, I was rooting for Princess Irma, but she shows to many errors." The Head mistress answered, sipping on her decorated cup of hot chocolate.

"I think so too. What are their names?"

"That is Queen Will. The four girls that she came with her are, Queen Cornelia, Princess-to-be Taranee, Princess Hay-Lyn and Princess Irma." Mrs. Kathryn answered pointing their pictures from earth.

"But that's only five girls. If I am not mistaken, this year we where going to have only six in a group."

"No, you are not mistaken. It's just that we have a lot of four-sums from last year, and this year we have even more. So why not, lets have a mixture number of groups." The Head Mistress started. "Go and tell them to report in my office first thing after breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes Head Mistress." Mrs. Hilda said in a nice and sweet voice. "They'll need all of their energy if they plan to ." What test is she talking about? Who are these people and what do they want with our girls? Keep reading to find out.

TO BE CONTINUED:


	4. Hay-Lyn's Test

**IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS JUST LET ME KNOW. Love you!**

* * *

"OK, lets get down to business." Cornelia started.

"Wait Cornelia, we just woke up. At least go and get dressed." Will said attempting to seize all arguments for the time being.

"Get dressed into what?!" Cornelia yelled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Will, but there is nothing to get dressed in." Taranee said.

"Yes there is. Irma saw five boxes of clothes from home out side last night, and they even have matching shoes. Happy?" Will said.

'NOCK, NOCK'

"Come in! I guess." Taranee said. It was Mrs. Kathryn's most trusted assistant, Mrs. Hilda.

"Girls the Head Mistress told me, to tell you…" Mrs. Hilda got interrupted by Taranee.

"Wow these are the clothes that I wore back on Earth!" Taranee examine.

"Taranee. You are being very rude." Cornelia whispered in her ear.

"Um yes, like I was saying, the Head Mistress has all of the items that you all will need. You all shall go right to her office after breakfast." Mrs. Hilda said trying to make it seam as clear as possible.

"We got it… um … Mrs. … um." Taranee said forgetting the lady's name.

"You can address me as Mrs. Hilda. I believe that I will be one of your teachers this year." She said like she was proud of herself. "Hey, wasn't their five of you. Why is it only three?"

"Hay-Lyn is still sleeping in bed and Irma is gone, she left early in the morning to go and explore the 'castle'." Will said.

"Ha, Irma, that girl is always looking for adventure. But then again it just might be her stomach that is looking for an adventure." Taranee said.

"Would you all like me to walk you to the dinning table?" Mrs. Hilda asked nicely.

"Um, actually me and Irma did some wondering around last night and I'm certain we can lead me and my friends to the kitchen. Thank you for your offer though." Will said in a rush.

"Very well, I have a few things that you will need in this school. This is called a magical wond. Freshman are given these, once you get into using you become sophomores, you'll find that you won't need them. This is a tilt, but in the world that you all grew up in it is called an apron. You will need this including your books that Mrs. Kathryn will give you. Good luck. Your going to need it." Mrs. Hilda said after she left the room.

"Someone please wake up Hay-Lyn so we can go and don't forget your stuff for school, I guess."

"How are you so calm about all of this?" Taranee asked nicely.

"I am calm because I feel that I am in the hands of people who would risk their lives for me if something ever went wrong. Just like when we where back on earth at school." Will said trying to explain. "Do you get it Taranee?"

"Yes I think so. How about you Cornelia?"

Cornelia looked at Taranee for a very long time. Her face expression was like "I know that you did not just ask me that."

"Lets go get dressed." Will left the room to go to the bathroom.

"What's up people?" Hay-Lyn asked getting off from on top of her bunk bed. Once Will came out of the bathroom more questions broke out.

"Will, how do you know your way down to the café again?" Taranee asked.

"Well it's simple, me, Irma, and Hay-Lyn went down for a look of our own.

"What!?" Cornelia exclaimed. After everyone got dressed the girls went down stairs and eventually made their way down to Irma. The girls then decide to sort out all of their problems there.

"The reason why we didn't take you and Taranee with us is because of this exact reason right here. You both are too immature to handle it." Will said to Cornelia.

"Are you saying we couldn't go because we are the youngest." Cornelia said.

"No, we did not bring you with us because, when were at the table back at home, the both of you looked very frightened and confused." Hay-Lyn said.

"Weren't you?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm sorry to ruin your little open decision, but do I believe that it is time." Mrs. Hilda said.

"Now?"

"I am afraid so." She replied.

"OK, come on girls." Irma said very excited.

"Do you want me to-" Mrs. Hilda did not finish her sentence because she already knew what the answer was going to be. "I shall leave you now."

"Follow me." Irma said leading them back up the stairs and past the fairy hall of fame.

"Hey isn't that Mrs. Kathryn's picture?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"Yes! Now come on." Irma said not even looking at the picture.

"We made it." Taranee said with a sign of relief.

"So who wants to open the office door?" Cornelia said. The girls looked at Cornelia for a long time.

"Come on in, I don't bite." The Head Mistress invited. Just like magic, the doors swing open with a graceful charm, blowing a cool wind in their faces.

"Who shall I start with?" The Head Mistress said.

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia asked.

"Oh sorry, I was told to tell you about your partners, introduce you to The Academies of magic, your classes and finally the materials that you will need for your classes." Mrs. Kathryn said to the girls all at once.

"Um I guess you can start with me." Irma confronted.

"Very well." The Head Mistress started. "This is top secret information so you other girls please step out the room." And so they did. "Your mail combination is #0010059500. The classes that you will be taking are Spells, Technology, Pronunciation, Transformation, and Communication. Now please, have a wonderful day and head off to the crafts room. There you will meet a teacher named Mr. Win."

"What was so top secret that they could not hear?" Irma asked.

"I did not tell you the part that was top secret because they have there ears pierced against the door." Mrs. Kathryn said opening the door with her mind. The girls fell on the ground.

"I guess it is my turn then." Cornelia said getting up from the ground. After Cornelia then went Taranee, Hay-Lyn and then Will. Now Will was headed to the crafts room. And there she saw all of her friends waiting for her.

"Now that our last student has arrived we can finally get started." Said an 8ft. tall man with orange hair. "I am Mr. Win and this is my class room. It is called the crafts room. On the other side of this machine is a place of many wonders called the transformation room. OK. Let's get started now shall we. I should have all of the High School students. If they're numbers are this big I can't wait to see what the middle and lower school looks like. Let's start in alphabetical order, shall we." Mr. Win concluded.

'ONE HOUR LATE'

"Omg, I hate my name. I want to hurry up and get this thing over with." Taranee said.

"Very good Miss Tameka. Next will be Miss Hay-Lyn Banda." Mr. Win said with a smile on his face.

"What? Whose name did he just call?" Hay-Lyn asked nervously.

"Go on Hay-Lyn, it's your turn to do what ever it is that you are about to do." Taranee said.

"Miss Banda, I'm sorry but we do not have any time to waste." Mr. Win said in a rush.

Hay-Lyn walked up the stairs and then approached Mr. Win. Then by the snap of his fingers they both vanished. Hay-Lyn closed and then opened her eyes very slowly. When she opened them, she found that she was in a room that could mimic an astronauts command center filed with computers, lights and all sorts of technologies.

"Yes, yes, it is all very festinating, but please Hay-Lyn we must get going." Mr. Win said very pushy this time. "All you have to do is stand in the middle of the room and then meditate. Try to tap into your inner source of power that lies within you."

"OK. I said that like I knew what he was saying. I'm terribly sorry but what are you talking about?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"I will tell you every thing once you are in the center of the transformation room." Mr. Win concluded. When Hay-Lyn finally got to the middle of the room she sat down, crossed her legs and then closed her eyes.

"Very good, now Hay-Lyn, tell me did your aunt give you something to keep your powers in?" Mr. Win asked.

"Um… (Girls these are very special rings that you shall need for your journey.) Yes, come to think of it, yes she did. She gave me a very special ring." Hay-Lyn said remembering the thoughts of her aunt.

"Yes, good, now put it on ok."

"OK." Hay-Lyn did what the teacher said. Taking out the ring that she turned into a necklace late last night, she slipped the silver stone onto her ring finger.

"Now then, I'm going to tell you all the important thing you need to do in order to get you a pair of fairy wings." Mr. Win said.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, what did you just say? A couple of what? OK, here is where I stop being obedient. I, Hay-Lyn Banda, do not believe in any of this stuff any more." Hay-Lyn said standing up.

"Hay-Lyn please sit back down and concentrate, I promise you that this is not a dream or anything." Mr. Win said. "Earthlings."

"I do not believe in fairies and I most likely do not believe in wings. People where made to stay on the ground at all times." Hay-Lyn said holding her arms and sitting back down.

"You must do this. I am afraid that you have no other choice. If you don't then you will be separated from your friends forever." Mr. Win said trying to calm her down.

"Fine, I will play along for now." Hay-Lyn took a heavy breath. If there was one thing that she was afraid of, it was being alone. Something she was beginning to feel creep on her nerves.

"Good, now, imagine the happiest thing that you have ever done or been through." Mr. Win started. Hay-Lyn imagined her and Irma swinging on a swing at the park back on Earth, having the time of their lives it looked like it was the first time that they meet.

"Done." Hay-Lyn said.

"Very good, now think of sad things that have happened." Mr. Win said. Hay-Lyn thought of leaving the one who she loved behind; her aunt.

"Done."

"Nicely done," Mr. Win started, "Now if you will please open up you eyes you can witness something incredible happening to your ring." Mr. Win said sounding satisfied. Hay-Lyn did. She opened her eyes and saw that her silver ring, was now glowing. It had turned light white and it was very bright. "Now, repeat the enchantment."

"What enchantment?" Hay-Lyn's soft voice asked. Before she had the chance to ask Mr. Win, a sweet smell took her away. The emptiness of the smell took away her sight and hearing until she was left alone without her senses. A manly voice called to her. Hay-Lyn didn't notice. The voice called her deeper, more emotional. Passionate. Her eyes bust open and her senses cam back to her at once. "I am one of the six mystical the elements, I am air!" She felt posed.

"Fantastic, you did very lovely. Although you weren't able to transform, I can sense your thriving energy. You have great power Hay-Lyn.

"Why did I have to think of those two things back there?" Hay-Lyn thought back as she waltzed her way back up to Mr. Win.

"That was just so that you can find the power that lies in you. Do you understand?" Mr. Win asked..

"Um yes. I think I do." Hay-Lyn answered. "Can I go back now, I can't wait till I can go and tell my friends."

"I am afraid not, you may not go back and tell your friends." Mr. Win said.

"So wait, are you saying that I can not back to my friends." Hay-Lyn asked confused.

"No that's not what I'm saying. You can go back but…"

"… I just can't go to my friends?" Hay-Lyn asked confused.

"No Hay-Lyn, listen you can go back and see your friends, you just can't go back and tell them what you just did, ok!" Mr. Win shouted

"Oh. Well that's all you had to say, gosh." Hay-Lyn said getting the picture. Mr. Win signed with a big relief. "I was told that they were on earth. Out of all the planets-"

"Now then we can go back now." Mr. Win said satisfied.

"Yes." Hay-Lyn said quietly. And with the snaps of Mr. Win's fingers, they both where back in the craft stadium. All of Hay-Lyn's friends where welcoming her back to her seat.

"Hay-Lyn are you ok?" Taranee asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea, I'm all right." Hay-Lyn answered with a smile. "Do not ask me anything because he told me that I could not tell anyone."

"Sure, we are just all so happy that you are all right." Cornelia said still unsure of this place.

"Give it a rest." Will said with a funny looking face on.

"Fine, fine, fine." Cornelia did not say anything insulting back.

"All right then, that is it for today? Return to your dorm rooms and all of your question shall be answered." Mr. Win said with a sigh of relief. His gaze shifted to Hay-Lyn and the girls. Another sigh came, this time there was more to it.

"It almost sounds like he is happy to get rid of us." A girl said from behind Taranee.

"Well I sure can't wait to get back because I have a lot of questions that needs to be answered." Another said.

"Well, well, well look Bloom. Freshmen." A girl said pointing to Irma.

"Yes, I see Aisha, what fools. They look scared." Bloom said.

"Who, who are you?" Irma asked frightened.

"Aw look, the little nobody wants to know who we are." Aisha said with a creepy smile.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" Bloom said.

"Yes I think we should."

"Well if you ask me I don't want to know a single thing about them." Cornelia said defending Irma. "They look like a couple of old trouble."

"Did she just call me old? Little girl I am only 19." Bloom said with a mean look on her face.

"Oh well, my bad. It's not my fault that you two look like a big bunch of old hags." Cornelia said with an attitude.

"Look here little girl." Aisha started.

"That's enough!" Mr. Win shouted. "All four of you report to the Head Mistress's office right now!" Irma and Cornelia lowered their heads down and started walking toward the exit sign. Taranee came around the corner to come and get the girls.

"Come on you two, pick up the paste. Didn't you two know that we left?" Taranee asked. That made Irma and Cornelia sink their heads even lower down.

"Hey where are you two headed, our dorms are this way?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"We have to go to the Head Mistress office; Irma got us in trouble." Cornelia answered. Irma stopped walking and raised her head up.

"Me. Me? YOU'R GONNA BLAME ALL OF THIS ON ME!" Irma yelled out.

"Well yes. This is your entire fault." Cornelia said.

"HOW IS THIS MY ENTIRE FAULT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS BEING MEAN TO THOSE GIRLS!" Irma yelled.

"Oh, so now you are going to take up for those two zombies!" Cornelia yelled back.

Hay-Lyn, Will and Taranee went back to their rooms and left Irma and Cornelia fighting each other. But soon they started walking instead of arguing.

"Finally we're here." Irma said.

"Freshmen." Aisha said.

"Why didn't you losers just take the elevators?" Said Bloom. Irma gazed over at Cornelia who was huffing and puffing.

"It's because we wanted to take the hard way just to prove that we can pull our own weight. And besides who would want to be stuck in an elevator with you two old people." Cornelia said feeling proud and tired.

"Why you little…" Bloom said pulling up her fist at them.

"Don't Bloom, do you really think that those freshmen are worth it? If you do then you must be loosing it." Aisha said. Aisha got up off of the velvet seat that she was sitting on and got in Cornelia's face. "They sure can talk the talk." She said.

"Yes but can they walk the walk." Bloom said in Irma face.

"We'll find out after everyone has there you know what." Aisha finished.

"Yes but till then we're out of here." Bloom said.

"Man I sure am glade that we do not see them next year Cornelia." Irma said.

"I thought you and your BFF went exploring last night. How could you not know that there were elevators?"Cornelia asked sounding angry.

"Wow you sound angry. You need to stay calm." Irma said sounding happy.

"I am calm! See, this is why you and Will get along so well. You're both so darn preppy."

"Girls, is that you out there come in side of her this instant!" Mrs. Kathryn exclaimed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Taranee's Turn

"Girls this is your second day at this school and you are already causing trouble." The Head Mistress said very angry. "I expect more from the two of you. But since the both of you are new to this school and our rules I will let you off with a warning." And with that news Cornelia stood up and stood Irma up bowed their heads and said, "That it would never happen again." Once they where on the other side of the door they both let out a big sign.

"Well come on then." Irma said.

"Oh no you don't I want to know where this "elevator" is right now." Cornelia said stopping Irma from going down the stairs.

"Oh yes that's right. It's right there let's go." Irma said pointing to the elevator.

'DING'

The elevator stopped on the ground floor. When the doors opened Cornelia spotted out Will and then marched straight to them.

"OK, I have waited long enough." Cornelia started. "I want some answers right now."

"Yes. I think now is the time to discus our problems." Hay-Lyn said.

"OK Hay-Lyn you start us off." Will said.

"Fine. As you all know, we are stuck here in a magical dimension. So just deal with it. And even though you might not like it, but it is true we are adopted." Hay-Lyn started.

"I looked on a computer that we found last night in what looked like a computer room. I looked on Goggle and search for our birth certificates and well, they didn't have any of ours. And just to make sure that the computer was not making a mistake a looked Cynthia's birth certificate; you know the girl at our old school, and it showed hers." Irma finished.

"That is very strange if you ask me." Cornelia quoted. "Why wouldn't they have ours?"

"I don't know but, what did the person say when they came in our room?" Irma asked.

"His name is Professor Stuns and he said that he was our dorm adviser. Oh and he broke down what and why it is that we're here. But it's nothing that we didn't know already." Before Will started talking again she was interrupted by Taranee's stomach.

"Before you start back can we go break down something to eat? We didn't even get to have breakfast, remember." Taranee said.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Irma said. Will, Taranee, and Hay-Lyn headed to a line of people that where waiting to get something to eat. But as for Irma and Cornelia they had a little score to settle.

"I don't know about this Cornelia," Irma said confessed.

"Come on, there are no teachers around. And besides, they owe you an apology." Cornelia said pulling Irma.

"Cornelia I said no! And no means no!" Irma yelled getting away from Cornelia.

But it was to late, Bloom had spotted them from the corner of her eye.

"Oh my. It's that girl who was talking smack." Bloom said.

"Who are your little play toys? I don't recall them when we meet. But then again it's not important." Cornelia said.

"What did that little brat just say." A girl said very angry. "I happen to be Princess Tecna of the planet Araus- a planet of Mercury- and you do not talk to a princess like that." Tecna said.

"So I'm Princess Cornelia of the planet Earth." Cornelia said bragging not even noticing that Will was behind her.

"Yes right, everyone knows that earth has no royalty left except for the planets around it of course." Bloom said. "You should quit while you are a head."

"A head of the looser street." Aisha said. Everyone at the table started to laugh at Cornelia.

"I don't know who you are but leave them alone." Will said from behind Cornelia.

"Irma are these the stupid people who got you in trouble." Hay-Lyn said.

"Si`." Irma said peaking out from behind Hay-Lyn who was studying Tecna.

"Why are these old people talking to you Cornelia?" Taranee said walking up to them.

Cornelia turned around and smiled at Will.

"Will, they don't believe me, and you can't say that I didn't warn them." Cornelia said.

"Warn us yes right who do you think you are the Head Mistress?" A girl named Stella asked.

"No, better, we are the princess of Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Light." Hay-Lyn said.

"Irma." Will said like she wanted her to start.

"Fine. I am Princess Irma of the planet Neptune. The other girl's mouth dropped down, almost touching the floor. Will smiled.

"I am Princess Will of the Sun." Will said.

"My turn. Princess Cornelia here, of the planet Earth." Cornelia said gloating a little.

"I'm Hay-Lyn princess of Mercury." Hay-Lyn said.

"And finally I am Princess Taranee of the planet Saturn." Taranee said.

"Ha, ha, ha." Bloom and Aisha started to laugh out loud. Cornelia shrunk her head down and said, "lol." Irma started to laugh.

"Who…why…you… what did you just say?" Princess Tecna quoted.

"Don't let them foul you, they are not the real princess of the first six mystical and magical planets." Bloom said.

"Yes you're right." Taranee confessed.

"See." Aisha quoted.

"We're from the first five." Hay-Lyn correct Bloom.

"Yes right, I'll believe that when a house can talk." Aisha said.

"Actually I think I have a spell to make houses' talk." A voice said from behind the girls.

"Yes, in fact I just taught her the spell in class not to long ago." Another voice said.

"I know that voice. It's…" Will said in her mind. Then she turned around and saw that it was Mrs. Hilda and a girl that she did not know.

"Hello girls were we interrupting anything." Mrs. Hilda said.

"Hello Mrs. Hilda. And no, you just ended something." Taranee said.

"Mrs. Hilda, is it true that they are the five fairies of the mystical and magical planets?" Stella said.

"Actually they are." Mrs. Hilda said.

"See. Told you." Taranee and Cornelia said at the same time.

"I am here to gather up my students for the second period of flight." Mrs. Hilda said.

"That's me according to this schedule." Hay-Lyn said.

"Oh yes here are your schedules girls." Will said to Cornelia and Irma.

"Cool." Irma quoted.

"Everyone listen up. I, if you don't already know, am Mr. Win. I am here to gather up the people who are in the second period transformation class!" Mr. Win shouted.

"I can't believe that I have to take this class over." A girl named Musa said. She was sitting at the same table as her sisters.

"Well next time you will think twice before you try to skip class young lady." Mrs. Hilda said.

"Well that sucks, I have to be in the same class as her." Taranee said.

"It wont be all bad. I am in the same class too. Oh I for got to tell you my name. It's Liza. What was your name again." Liza said. She was a scrony girl, if Taranee didn't know any better she would say that Liza was Korean. But she did, so she probably wasn't.

"I didn't say it, but I'll tell you anyways, It's Taranee." They both headed for Mr. Win to go to his class.

"Welcome students." Mrs. Hilda said.

"What about you Cornelia?" Irma asked.

"I don't know, it says that I have to take a 101 class." Cornelia said very confused.

"Man they really are stupid." Aisha said.

"You duffis that is the room number." Stella said.

"What did you just call me. You old scarecrow!" Cornelia said.

"Well I never… in all my life… how could a princess of Earth be so… Uh." Stella said very shocked.

"Yes what about you? You're supposed to be the princess of light." Cornelia said.

"How did you know that?" Stella said.

"Well if you were smart, you would know that I found out by your stupid outfit. I believe that an all white short dress with gold accessories went out in the 1870's." Cornelia said.

"Calm down Cornelia there are other light fairies here who probably wares the same thing." Will whispered.

"Actually there aren't." Bloom word.

"Come on Cornelia we need to go and find our teacher, I am sure that he or she is here some where." Irma said. All of a sudden, a hole bunch of teachers appeared in the cafeteria. But soon everybody got in their groups with the teacher and soon left to go to a class room. Will and Irma where in "Control" class, but they had to go with Taranee, Cornelia and Liza to Mr. Win's transformation class.

'CRAFTS ROOM'

"All right, next up is Miss Taranee Hasting." Mr. Win said.

"Aw man already?" Taranee asked.

"Go Taranee." Will quoted.

"Go get'm!" Cornelia yelled.

"What is she going to get?" Irma asked.

"How am I supposed to know." Cornelia answered.

"Uh, freshmen." Musa said.

"Keep on calling me a freshman and you are going to have fresh skin once I'm done with you." Cornelia said to Musa.

"She doesn't even get it." Musa said in her mind. Taranee walked down to Mr. Win. And once again with the snap of his finger they where gone to a room called the Transformation room.

"Wow." Taranee said.

"Yes everything is very fascinating." Mr. Win said. "So… shall we begin."

"Begin what?" Taranee said in her mind.

"OK, I need you to go stand in the middle of the room." Mr. Win said looking at her.

"OK." Taranee said. With her saying that so calm Mr. Win turned around in a blink of an eye and yelled-

"…ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Taranee screamed and went head first down the flight of stairs and landed in the center of the crafts room on her head.

"Taranee are you ok?" Mr. Win asked running down to her. "Taranee speak to me are you ok?" Mr. Win asked again. But Taranee was in a concussion. With the snaps of his fingers they both appeared inside of the Head Mistress office.

"Oh my dear, what happened to her?" Professor Stun's asked.

"Oh why good havens, that's Taranee." Mrs. Kathryn said.

"It was my fault." Mr. Win started. "I startled her and well, lets just say she took a dive on the stair case."

"We need to take her to Nurse Fryer right away." Professor Stuns said.

"Yes of course, I shall take her myself." Mr. Win said.

"Professor Stuns, inform Taranee's friends at once I do not want them to worry when they don't see Taranee come back with Mr. Win." Mrs. Kathryn said.

"Understood Head Mistress." Professor Stuns said. Professor Stuns called Cornelia, Will, Irma and Hay-Lyn through their minds.

"No!" Hay-Lyn said out loud.

"Yes Hay-Lyn, you do have to jump in order to make it over the log." Mrs. Hilda said. Everyone in the class started to laugh at Hay-Lyn.

"Um yes, I know that, I guess I just went off day dreaming. Sorry for interrupting your class Mrs. Hilda." Hay-Lyn said sitting back down. Right when Mrs. Hilda started to forgive Hay-Lyn, Stella raised her hand to speak

"Um excuse me Mrs. Hilda, but I think that there is a penalty for the day dreamers who disturb class." Stella informed.

"Yes you're right, but Hay-Lyn did not know, she is only a new comer to this school. She probably doesn't even know the code of conduct yet." Mrs. Hilda said.

"Actually, I do." Hay-Lyn said.

"You see. So that means she already new the rules." Stella said to Mrs. Hilda.

"Why don't I send the both of you to Mrs. Kathryn's office for interrupting class." Mrs. Hilda said finally.

"No that wont be necessary I will go by myself Mrs. Hilda." Hay-Lyn said.

"Very well, go to Mrs. Kathryn's office Hay-Lyn." Mrs. Hilda said. Hay-Lyn walked out side the door with her head down.

"I thought she would never let me out of class." Hay-Lyn started to run down the hallway until she bump into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going o…" Hay-Lyn stopped talking and stared at the boy that Hay-Lyn had ran into.

"Sorry that I ran into you but do you happen to know where the Head Mistress office is?" The boy said.

"You… you're a boy." Hay-Lyn said.

"Um yes, good eye. My name is Aiden and you are?" Aiden asked, helping Hay-Lyn up off the ground.

"I'm Hay-Lyn and I was just going to the Head Mistress office. You could follow me if you want to?" Hay-Lyn asked. "Would you like to get married?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"Um actually this is very important I need to go to her office now." Aiden said in a rush. But Hay-Lyn did not even hear him, she was just starring in his eyes like cupid just poked her with an arrow.

"Um Hay-Lyn?" Aiden said.

"Um… oh yes, Mrs. Kathryn." Hay-Lyn said snapping out of cupids love spell. "Her office is all the way at the top of the…" Hay-Lyn got interrupted by another voice.

"Aiden did you find someone to help us." Another boy said. All of a sudden three more boy's showed up. They all looked at Aiden and Hay-Lyn they where still holding hands from when Hay-Lyn fell.

"Um… her office is on the tippy top of the stair case." Hay-Lyn said starting to get back in cupids' mode again until…

"Hay-Lyn!" Will yelled. "Taranee… she's in trouble!"

"Al… Taranee!" Hay-Lyn yelled letting go of Aiden's hands and running to ketch up with Will, Irma and Cornelia.

"W…w…what!" Aiden yelled.

"Come on Romeo!" A different boy said with Aiden's ear in his hand.

'DING!'

The girls took the elevator to the Head Mistress office. When Will started to reach for the door she spotted the five boys in the corner of her eye. The boys where out of breath from the flock of stairs that they had to run up.

"That was stupid, why didn't you take the elevator?" Will said.

"Come on, that's not important." Irma said pulling Will by the arm.

"No, but that question is familiar, now isn't it Irma?" Cornelia asked.

"You just aren't going to ever let that go are you Cornelia?" Irma asked. Hay-Lyn was watching Cornelia and Irma argue and Will was studying the mysterious boys. Will snapped out of it and turned her head to find Cornelia and Irma fighting, then she opened the door so that the Head Mistress could see them.

"What's going on out there?" Mrs. Kathryn asked. Will and Hay-Lyn walked in the room.

"Head Mistress where is Taranee? I heard that she fell unconscious." Hay-Lyn said.

"Yes she is in the nurse's office with Mrs. Fryer.

"Fryer!" Will yelled.

"Um… yes, but don't worry Mrs. Fryer wouldn't hurt a fly. And who are your friends here?" The Head Mistress asked.

"Friends?" Will asked turning around.

"Hello Head Mistress, we come from the school of the Gold Rush Dragon." Aiden started.

"Our Head Master is Mr. Odenton. Maybe you've herd of him." Another boy said.

"Know him. I grew up with him. He is my older brother." Mrs. Kathryn said with excitement.

"We have come here on a strict and private mission." The boy said.

"All right, fine we can take a hint, gosh don't have to be so smart about it." Will said. The girls left the room just to see that Cornelia and Irma where still going at it. "Cornelia don't you have a class to get to?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah. Thanks sis." Cornelia said.

"What about you Hay-Lyn?" Irma asked.

"Oh me, I have to stay here, I got sent to her office because of that Stella girl." Hay-Lyn said.

"Oh, you want us to go in there with you?" Will asked.

"Yes just in case you need a little back up." Irma said smiling.

"No I'm cool, don't you all have a class to get to?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"No not really, they put us in free period because we did not get take the test this morning." Irma said.

"Yes they said that we could go in the craft's room or the lunch room." Will added. The five boys came out of the Head Mistress office.

"Well Hay-Lyn, it is now or never." Irma said.

"Thanks you two, head back now ok, I don't wont to find your ears attached to the doors when I come out you hear." Hay-Lyn said looking at Irma. They all started to laugh.

"Come on silly person." Will said pulling Irma not even noticing the boys where behind her.

'DING''

"OK, here are the two hallways. Mrs. Kathryn said that it was the one on the right." Will said.

"No, I'm pretty sure that she said the left hallway." Irma said.

"Actually come to think of it did she even say which hallway to go down?" Will asked.

"Yes, that's right she just took one look at those stupid…" Will's hand ran up to Irma, holding her mouth shut.

"Now I wouldn't say that we're stupid." That same boy said. "Hey my name is Daniel. What are yours." He asked.

"Our names are none of your business. And she did not even say that you all particularly are stupid. Now did she?" Will said struggling to hold Irma.

"Well if she didn't, then why are you holding her mouth?" Aiden asked stepping up.

"Good point, but still it is none of your business." Will said letting go of Irma.

'Ring'

"That's the bell, we need to go to the cafeteria." Irma said.

"Right." Will said.

"See you." Aiden said.

'MRS. FRYER'S ROOM'

Back in the nurse's office Taranee was all ready to start her next class again. "OK, I'm leaving Mrs. Fryer." Taranee said.

"I told you already Taranee, it's Nurse Fryer and you are told to go straight to the cafeteria. I think that they are exchanging classes now." Nurse Fryer said.

"Yes of course." Taranee said. While Taranee started to run to the cafeteria out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Hay-Lyn waiting by the door.

"Hey Taranee." Hay-Lyn said.

"H... hey. What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Hay-Lyn urged.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Tarranee's Come Back!

**I'm THROWING A LOT OF NEW CHARACTERS AT YOU ALL I KNOW, to be honest, there aren't a lot of characters in the shows to begin with. Comment the ones who you want me to put in and I'd be happy to do so.**

"I feel bad for Taranee, I herd what happened to her." Liza said. Liza, Will and Irma where in the cafeteria sitting down in a big round booth.

"Yes, we all do." Irma said.

"Hey everyone, look who I found running passed the elevator." Hay-Lyn said running up to the table. The girls all looked back to see who Hay-Lyn –who's voice recognized- was talking about.

"Taranee!" Irma shouted as she got up to hug her.

"Good to see that you are ok." Will said walking up to her.

"Yes, that was one heck of a fall that I took." Taranee said. Soon Cornelia met up with the girls in the cafeteria.

"Hey, we don't go back to class until one, do ya'll want to go outside?" Liza asked.

"Yes I think that some fresh air will be good for me." Taranee said.

"I'm in." Irma said.

"I think that I am going to stay here." Hay-Lyn said.

"Yes me too." Cornelia said.

"No thanks." Will replied.

"Your loss." Liza said. Taranee and Irma followed Liza and went out side.

"I think that I'm going to go and try to find a library." Will said.

"OK, see you later." Hay-Lyn said. Hay-Lyn and Cornelia where the only ones left at the booth that they where at in the café.

"Uh, Cornelia you where "popular" at your old school right. I mean… you know… the one before Pegasus?" Hay-Lyn asked Cornelia, but Cornelia was not listening, she had something else on her mind. "Earth to Cornelia, or Air to Cornelia. Something to…" Cornelia interrupted Hay-Lyn's joke. Or what she thought was a joke.

"Um, hey… Hay-Lyn. Can I ask you something?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes of course." Hay-Lyn responded.

"Did you go in a room with Mr. Win to take a test?" Cornelia asked. Hay-Lyn's face turned as red as a ready to be picked apple. "I was just wondering because I had to take a test and I was just… well… um…," Cornelia got interrupted by Hay-Lyn.

"Finally, someone that I can talk to about it." Hay-Lyn confessed.

"Wait, so your telling me, that…," Cornelia stopped talking and leaned in closer to Hay-Lyn and whispered in her ear… "you got your fairy wings?" Cornelia asked very softly.

"Yes, well no. I couldn't transform but I did feel a serge of power. What about you?" Hay-Lyn asked softly. Cornelia leaned back in her seat and shook her head and said no.

"He said that I did not have what it takes to be a fairy. I tried so hard too." Cornelia said remembering what exactly happened. "I remember it like it was just a while ago."

"Um that's probably because it was just a while ago." Hay-Lyn said.

"Oh yes, any ways, we where in the Trans' room and he told me what to do and I did it, with just a little bit of complaints, but still, that's not the point. The point is that when it came down to the part where he said that I had to admit to my fears, I just couldn't do it." Cornelia confessed.

"Well, what are you afraid of?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"That's the problem, I'm not afraid of anything." Cornelia said.

"Well we know that she's not modest." Hay-Lyn said in her mind. "Just give me a day and I will get back to you with you, ok." Hay-Lyn said.

"OK. But Hay-Lyn do you mind keeping it on the DL please." Cornelia said.

"Sure." Hay-Lyn answered.

"Great, then I will leave it all to you." Cornelia said. "I'm gonna go out side with the others now, 'k." Cornelia said.

"OK." Hay-Lyn said. Cornelia ran to meet up with the other girls. They were in the shade by a near by tree talking.

"What did the other boy look like?" Liza asked.

"Well, one of them was supper cute, I had my eye on that one the whole time, so I don't know what the other ones looked like." Irma said.

"Don't tell me that's all you girls are going to talk about." Cornelia said. "Have you ever heard that there is more to life than just boys?"

"Hum, what planet is she from, Mars?" Liza said being sarcastic.

"Ha, ha, ha. Good one lil' sister." Stella said walking up to where the girls were. Cornelia turned around, it was Aisha and her zombie sisters. But before Cornelia even got the chance to say anything Mr. Win came up to the girls.

"Hello ladies." Mr. Win said. "Hum, I hope that I was not interrupting anything."

"Um, no, why on Earth would you say something like that?" Irma asked. Cornelia and Stella where starring at each other like they wanted to just pull each others hair out or something. Mr. Win was looking at Cornelia and Stella. Almost like he was reading their minds.

"Um, no special reason. Taranee can I have a word with you for a moment." Mr. Win said.

"Yes. What ever." Taranee responded.

"Good, good." Mr. Win said.

"Taranee be nice. You don't want to have to deal with Hay-Lyn if he writes a bad report, do you?" Irma whispered.

"Fine. But if he pulls any funny stunts I'm going to rip him to shreds… or I'll let Hay-Lyn blow him to dust. I don't like getting dirty." Taranee whispered back. Irma giggled. Mr. Win and Taranee walked back into the school house.

"OK Taranee, that test that you took is worth 20% of your semester grade and it determines if you stay at this school or get sent back home to…" Mr. Win got interrupted by Taranee.

"Wow, wow, wow. I never wanted to come here in the first place." Taranee said. Mr. Win was startled.

"I was not supposed to say that." Mr. Win said in his mind. "Um yes, yes, I know that but…" Once again Mr. Win got interrupted by Taranee.

"And I actually want to go home. I don't know about the other girls, but I do. I want to go home." Taranee said.

"Yes, but Taranee, you do not get it." Mr. Win said but still got interrupted by Taranee.

"No you don't get it!" Taranee said in a very loud voice. "Today I have to pretend that I am happy here! Today I have to pretend that I am at home in front of my fire place eating my coca with a few marshmallows!" Taranee began to think back on the memories of her life in the city. First, she thought about the time when she tried out for volleyball and landed straight on her butt while running to the ball. Then she looked back on the first time she meet Cornelia. Cornelia is Taranee's best friend. Taranee began to cry. She cried so hard she began to fall asleep.

"Ah, poor Taranee." Mr. Win carried her up the stairs, around a corner and into her room. "Get some rest Taranee."

'Ring'

"Well that's the bell." Liza said.

"Yes I'm going to go and get Will and…" Irma stopped in her tracks looking at the table where Hay-Lyn and Will where supposed to be. "Hey where did Will go Hay-Lyn?"

"Oh her, she went to the library. You should just go and head to class. I heard that the library is all the way on the other side of this building. But knowing Will, she probably is already in class." Hay-Lyn said lying down on the booth.

"Hay-Lyn didn't you here the bell?!" Liza yelled running past the girls.

"I was trying not to." Hay-Lyn said.

"Come on Hay-Lyn I will walk with you to class." Cornelia said.

"OK, sure, why not." Hay-Lyn quoted.

Irma went back into the crafts room.

'IN A CLASS'

"OK. Hello every body I am Mrs. Kathryn if you already don't know. I am this school's Head Mistress." Mrs. Kathryn was substituting for a master magician named Mr. Turner. She was in Taranee and Liza's class. But not including Mr. Turner, one thing was missing. "Taranee!"

'ANOTHER CLASS'

In this class, was Cornelia and Hay-Lyn. It was a class called Pronunciation. Mrs. Ali was their teacher. She sounded like she was from Germany. But she wasn't; she was from a place called New Tumid. Wherever that is.

'IN THE CRAFTS ROOM'

"Hey Will, where were you?" Irma whispered.

"Oh me, I was in the library. It can't hurt to do a little research, can it?" Will asked back.

"Next up Irma Mendoza." Mr. Win said.

"Here I go." She said. Irma hurried along to Mr. Win.

"Hope that she doesn't choke." A girl said.

"I hope that this one can come back alive." Another said.

"Hey I herd that her father was King Triton." Another said. Someone else responded back but it was to far back for Will could hear.

"Irma can do this. I know she can." Will said in her mind. When Irma and Mr. Win arrived in the transformation room, two figures in two different chairs from a distance sullied the room. One of them was the missing teacher, Mr. Turner, and the other one was… Taranee? Irma ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Irma asked with a big smile.

"Isn't it obvious I'm going to retake this test." Taranee said very heroic.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Turner.

"This girl came into my class room looking for you and she told me everything. You practically startled the poor little girl. I want her to take the test over." Mr. Turner said.

"I intended for this girl to take the test over. What she needs is some sleep and some rest." Mr. Win said back.

"No what this girl needs is some strong confidence." Mr. Turner said. Mr. Turner is a brave person that never gives up.

"Why are you so interested in this girl? You have never been interested in anything in your hole life. What makes this girl so special?" Mr. Win said very curiously.

"This girl is standing right here and can hear everything that the both of you are saying. Oh and this girl has a name. It's Taranee." Taranee said very snobby.

"It seems that you don't really like Mr. Win do you Taranee?" Mr. Turner asked. "Would you think that it would be ok if I tested you Taranee?"

"I will not stand for it. This is my class room, this is my student and this is my job! You can not just walk in here and…" Mr. Win got interrupted by Mr. Turner.

"On the contrary, I can. Little brother. In the code of conduct, #3384, it states that if a student is unhappy or unsatisfied with a teacher she may switch teachers." Mr. Turner said really fast. "Now Irma, if you want me to give you your test back I would be willing to." Mr. Turner said.

"Um, I'm so sorry, but you kind of lost me around the part when you got to the number part." Irma said.

"And you kind of lost me when you got to the little brother part." Taranee said. "But I did get that last part. Sure you can test me."

"Um, no offense, but I want Mr. Win to test me." Irma said.

"Thank you Irma." Mr. Win said.

"Very well. Go on down there Taranee." Mr. Turner said with a fake smile.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Brotherly Rivalery

**REMEMBER, I like reviews( _ )**

* * *

"So now, Taranee, would you please go in the center of the transformation room?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Sure. Why not." Taranee quoted.

"You can do it Taranee." Irma encouraged.

"Sure I can. Whatever it is. I think that's what I should have asked a long time ago. Well all of my friends did it, so I can too. Also I have to keep in mind of what Hay-Lyn said."

"You are going to be put in a very critical test.

So you need to put this big mess behind you. Oh yeah and don't let your emotions get in your way of the test." Hay-Lyn said.

"Why, do you know something that I don't know?" Taranee said.

"Yeah… everything. Now come on lets go meet up with the other girls in the cafeteria." Hay-Lyn said ending their conversation. "Ok, I think I'm in the center of the room now!" Taranee yelled.

"Very good." Mr. Turner started, "Now sit down with your legs crossed into a comfortable position."

"How is the energy going to flow through her body if she is sitting down?!" Mr. Win yelled.

"Hush now, she is my student." Mr. Turner responded. "Now then, if you would, imagine yourself in a very happy place. In sunlight; now you're surrounded by your closes friends. They are embracing you with everything that you have ever dreamed-" Mr. turner was once again interrupted by Mr. Win.

"That is not what you are supposed to say. You are supposed to make her feel like she dose not need anything in life, or make her feel like she needs life to survive!" Mr. Win shouted.

"Wow talk about brotherly arguing. Why do people fight. Don't they know that it just turns out to be violence." The quite Irma said in her mind. All of a sudden a big burst of light came from where Taranee was.

"Why are people fighting over me, why? Wait a sec., where am I? Forget that, who am I? Why is it so cold? Bbbrrr! It's not cold it's freezing. And is that…, no. Or? Yes. Yes it is, it's snowing?!" Taranee sounded very confused. "But why is it snowing in a building. I think that's where I am." Her vision went in and out. Somewhere in-between she realized that it was an illusion created in her mind. "It was cold just a moment ago. Now, it's warm." A memory embraced her.

"Taranee are you ok?" Everyone asked at once. By this time Mr. Turner was on suspension; Will, Cornelia, Hay-Lyn, Mrs. Kathryn and Mrs. Hilda had joined up with all of them in the Transformation room.

"Who?" Taranee asked puzzled at the peoples faces that where surrounding her.

"Uh oh." The four girls all said at ounce while helping her up on her feet. Soon the nurse came and took Taranee away.

"Hey at least she past her test." Mrs. Hilda said in her mind. The girls looked at Taranee one last time.

"WOW!" The girls said. Taranee had on a golden tiara, gold bracelets, earrings, she had longer golden blond hair, a non-sleeves white shirt with golden sparkles on it and a long golden skirt with a very big split in it with gold glitter on it too. And very nice golden shoes.

'Clap, Clap, Clap'

"Ok, so, who's next." Mr. Win said. Everyone turned around at him and stared at him for a very long time. Then they all left. Except for Irma. She is the odd one of the group. They both starred at each other for a very, very, very, long time. Then Irma smiled her big smile. And of course that made Mr. Win smile. "Ok, come on, lets get this over with." Mr. Win said.

"Yeah!" Irma said very happy. Everyone had been dismissed from their classes because of Taranee's incident.

'BACK IN THE DORMS'

"It's so great that we don't have to go to any more boring classes." Lithia said.

"Right, thanks to that Light Fairy. I still can't believe that the oracle would send them to earth." Musa questioned the wisdom of the oracle. "And why would it give the power of basically everything to the Princesses of the lost nations. That one girl didn't even get her wings."

"Picking a fight with them was the right thing to do, we were quickly able to figure out their weaknesses." Aisha said next. Aisha twirled her neon blue hair, she was contemplating on her teams actions. "We should inform them not to go around blasting their names and abilities about. It's not safe, they'll end up endangering everyone at the school if that keeps up."

"I'm sure your mother will take care of that." Bloom said next. "But whatever, you are still the leader." Aisha looked at Bloom sideways. She felt a deeper meaning behind her words but decided not to indulge in the matter.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. The Promise And The Fight!

'IN THE DORMS'

"Hey Hay-Lyn, Cornelia." Will greeted the girls walking in her dorm room.

"Hey Will." Hay-Lyn said.

"Hello, hello." Cornelia said. Cornelia was in Will and Hay-Lyn's dorm room looking at the school schedule with Hay-Lyn.

"I'm beat." Will said plopping down on her bed with her p.j. on.

"It's only 6:03." Cornelia said.

"Oh, it's that late. Well… since it's so late I guess I can't tell what I learned at the-" Will started, but was soon interrupted by a loud burst of noise and movement from Hay-Lyn and Cornelia.

"No, tell us." Cornelia said.

"Yah maybe we can find a way out of this night mare of a school." Hay-Lyn pleaded. Just when Will was about to say something the front door blasted open.

"I'm home!" Taranee said walking in the room. The girls raced to the front door.

"Taranee." Cornelia said plainly.

"Hey you guys. So, what did I miss?" Taranee asked.

"Well I was just about to tell Cornelia and Hay-Lyn…" Will started but got interrupted once again.

"Hello, hello, hello my fellow roommates." Irma said walking in the room. "What are we talking about?"

"Well Will was just about to tell us about…" Taranee started but soon stopped.

"I was going to tell you more about why we are…" Will had to stop again because of Irma's loud burst.

"I WENT TO TAKE THE TEST, AND PASSED IT!" Everyone turned their focus on Irma and then started to chit-chat with each other. "Well not exactly passed it. I didn't get my wings apparently. But still- I'm awesome."

"Oh just forget it." Will said in her head. At this point in time when everyone was done talking it was 9:55. Will and Hay-Lyn where the only ones up; tired, but up.

"Hey Will, you know what I still don't get?" Hay-Lyn said.

"No. What?" Will said.

"Who where those boys that we meet the other day? Everyone here are girls. There are no boys on the campus. In fact this is an all girl school for fairies." Hay-Lyn said.

"I have no idea. And yeah, your right all of the people here are girls. But hey, remember one of them said that they where from a different school called…" Will stopped trying to remember the name of the school.

"The Gold Rush Dragon." Hay-Lyn said.

"Yah that name."

"So anyways, what do you think they wanted?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"I don't know. Getting off of the subject, are you hungry, 'cause I am starving?"

"Well now that you have mentioned it, yeah, I'm hungry."

"Good, let's go down stairs to the kitchen." Will said. "I think they still are servings."

"In our pajamas?"

"Sure I bet lots of people do it here."

"Hey you know that we get a 10:00 curfew.

"Yep, I know. We'll make it back in time. We're only on the 5th floor. Now come on, let's get going." Will said in a low whisper.

'IN A DARK HALLWAY'

"Dude, I think we're lost." A boy said.

"No we're not." Another started. "I'm sure Aiden knows where we're going."

"Well he better." Another threatened.

"Hey, I bet you that he's still thinking of that girl." The first one said.

"Shut up Caleb. That girl just happens to have a name, and it's Hay-Lyn." Aiden said.

"You guys just leave him along." The Second one started. "You have to admit that those girls where kind of cute."

"Thank you Martin. You're a good friend." Aiden said.

"Yuck any more of that and I'm going to puck." Caleb said. "Hey you guys, hold on."

"What is it." Martin said.

"Do you all sense that." Caleb said.

"Please no more jokes." A boy said.

"No he's right there are five figures coming towards us." Aiden said.

"Well then, quick, lets go down this hallway instead." Another boy said.

"Yeah, good idea Eric. Team let's go." A boy said.

"Hold it." Martin said. "There are two figures coming down from that hallway too. And it looks like they're going at a very high speed to."

"Well what do we do Aiden." A boy said.

"Shut up I'm trying to think Matt." Aiden said.

"Well you better hurry up because the five figures are starting to run at a very fast speed now." Martin said.

"Ok, I got it." Aiden finally said. But it was to late.

'BAM!'

"Ouch my head. I think I hit it on something hard." Musa said.

"Yeah, my head." Will said.

"I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach." Hay-Lyn said.

"Well you hit your stomach on my nee." Aiden informed. Aisha's group got up and to their surprise, they saw that they had run into the freshmen boys and girls.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Aisha said.

"Ain't nothing but freshmen." Bloom retreated into the hateful character.

"Fancy surprise meeting you all here." Lithia said.

"Listen we really don't have any time to be wasted here on you." Will said getting up.

"Well excuse me, miss I don't need any help form nobody." Bloom said.

"Bloom be quite. You're already in enough trouble as it is." Aisha said getting in Will's face. "We were just on our way up to your room until I felt your spiritual presents. We wanted to ask you something, but I guess it's just going to have to wait until you're all alone. That wont be a very long wait. I'm patient." Aisha started to turn around and walk back towards where they came from.

"Well thanks for having my back Hay-Lyn." Will said turning around looking at Hay-Lyn who was still on the ground looking into Aiden's brown eyes. "Come on." Will said pulling Hay-Lyn up on her feet and then pulling her away, but bumping into Matt on the way. "Can't you people do something right for a change. Hay-Lyn snap out of it." Will said. Hay-Lyn did. She hopped up, pulled Will with her and started to run, leaving Will behind. "Hay-Lyn." Will said.

"Hey do you happen to know the way to the library." Matt asked.

"You take that hall way and then turn left." Will answered.

"Hey, I know the way. You don't have to ask a girl for directions." Aiden said.

"Excuse me." Will said turning around as fast as lightning.

"Um what he meant is…" Martin said trying to cover him.

"No I know what he meant!" Will examined the Aiden. "Just because I'm a girl that means that I don't know anything!"

"Now I'm not saying that." Aiden said.

"Oh no, your not saying that. Well why don't you- never mind." Will retired. The boys pulled Aiden away and Will caught up with Hay-Lyn in the café. "The boy that you like." Will started once she caught up to Hay-Lyn. "Yah, so not worth it."

"Shut up." Hay-Lyn said. Laughter filed the room.

'IN HER OFFICE'

"Well we got done with the freshmen and Junior's Water, Light, and Air elements." Mrs. Kathryn said.

"Not to mention we only got half of earth done and we haven't even touched dark and fire." Mrs. Hilda said.

"Yep all in one days work, thanks to yours truly." Mr. Win said joining in on the conversation.

"Yes we are in great gratitude that we have you this year, Mr. Win." Mrs. Kathryn said.

"Now then if that is all I need to get the rest of the schedules done. We don't want any wondering faces." Mr. Win said.

"Um yes but before you go may I ask you how many children are we going to send back this year?" Mrs. Hilda asked.

"Well I think I recall 14 water fairies failing, 3 earth fairies failing, and 7 air fairies failing the test." Mr. Win concluded.

"Very good, that is all. You may leave Mr. Win." Mrs. Kathryn said in a rush.

"Well that's not a lot. 24 total fairies out of 10000." Mrs. Hilda said.

"Yes but you must remember that we are only just beginning. We still got the written part to do." Mr. Kathryn said.

"Yes of course." Mr. Hilda started. "Um Head Mistress if you don't mind me asking, what were those boys doing here?"

"Well actually I do mind you asking!" Mrs. Kathryn said in a loud voice. "It was very top secret…" She stopped.

"Oh yes. I am so sorry. It's really none of my business. My apologies Head Mistress." Mrs. Hilda said leaving the room.

"I was only kidding." Mrs. Kathryn said laughing.

'THE NEXT DAY'

"Welcome to class everyone my name is Mr. Fry and I am your first period, Tuesday class of Flight." Mr. Fry said. This was Hay-Lyn and Cornelia's first class.

"This is so cool who knew that we would have had ended up in the same class." Cornelia said.

'Yawn.' "Yah… Who knew?" Hay-Lyn said.

"Hey Hay-Lyn you don't look so good, did you have a bad sleep?" Cornelia asked.

'BAM'

A loud noise slammed down on Cornelia's desk. And startled Hay-Lyn. She was not sleepy any more.

"What's your problem?" Hay-Lyn said in her mind.

"I do not allow talking during class when I am talking Miss Cornelia." Mr. Fry started. "And as for you Miss Hay-Lyn sleeping in class is unacceptable. Stay after class the both of you and we will discus your rude behavior then." Mr. Fry turned his back and started to walk away. A laughing voice came from behind Hay-Lyn and Cornelia. "And you too Miss Beatriz shall stay after class. I'm sure that your mother will be surprised to here this little information. Don't you?" Mr. Fry concluded.

'IN ANOTHER CLASS'

"Good morning class I am Ms. Selgmanburger your Transformation teacher for first period Tuesday. Now normally you would have Mr. Win but he is busy doing you know what." Ms. Selgmanburger informes.

"Will do you know what time it is?" Irma asked in a low whisper.

"Yep I sure do." Will said.

"Well." Irma concluded.

"The exact same time as the last time you asked." Will concluded.

"All right, class dismissed. I have nothing more to teach you for today." Ms. Selgmanburger said.

"What a tree minute class?" Some people where saying.

"Well that's good. No homework on the first day." Irma said talking to Will, but it was to late she was already gone.

"Don't you see that she doesn't like you." Lithia said.

"What are you talking about?" Irma asked.

"Lithia don't start." Musa said from behind her.

"Hey don't get mad at me just because I 'm stating the obvious." Lithia said.

"Leave me alone, you don't know anything about us. Me and Will have a great friendship. It's just that she's into academics and I'm into athletics. That is the only thing that's different from me and Will." Irma said walking away.

"Yah. Sure it is." Lithia said. "That, and your heritage."

'IN THE CAFÉ'

"See I told you that it wouldn't belong before we had her a lone." Aisha said. Will was sitting down reading a book and drinking some hot chocolate.

"Look. I had a long night last night and on top of that, this place doesn't even serve coffee on Tuesday mornings." Will said. "Now if you would excuse me I would like to get back to my book."

"The Sun And It's People." Bloom said grabbing the book from her.

"Well if you want to know about the sun then why don't you ask Bloom, she's been there before." Aisha said.

"No way. And besides I think that I would rather like to get information from books instead of people." Will said grabbing the book back.

"But wasn't it the people who had to write the book in order for you to get information." Aisha said.

"Well yeah, that's partially true." Will said.

"Oh yeah, well then what's the other part?" Bloom asked.

"Well it was the people who where actually there who wrote the book. And besides, I don't like all of that fairy tale stuff that you little princess probably talk about." Will concluded.

"Open your eyes girl, you are in a fairy tale, if you would just open them up for a moment." Aisha said grabbing Will out of her seat.

"All right, I get it. I can't do any of this on my own. I'm probably going to need help if I want to do this…" Will paused. "So I'll go and ask Mrs. Kathryn."

"NO!" Bloom and Aisha yelled at the same time.

"We'll help you." Aisha started. "And by we I do mean just Bloom. In fact me and my girls want to help all of you fresh… I mean new comers."

"Ok, what's the catch?" Will asked.

"Oh nothing, noting. In fact we'll do all of the throwing." Bloom started. But then the other girls came to sit down with Will.

"Why are these…" Cornelia started but then Bloom interrupted her.

"Don't start."

"Well just think about it. Ok, Will." Aisha said.

"Ok." Will replied in an uncertain voice.

"Promise." Aisha concluded.

"Promise." Will said in a mumble.

"Oh and get one thing straight." Bloom started. "Don't mistake us for a preppy little princes ever again."

"Me and Bloom… we aren't into any of that stuff." Aisha said. "Let's go Bloom."

"Ok, what was all of that about?

Liza asked.

"She's not going to tell you." Cornelia started. "That just how Miss Will works."

"Hey guys." Taranee said walking to them.

"Oh my gosh, Cornelia, I have had it with your whining, your attitude, and quite frankly, your presence."

"Bye guys." Taranee said walking away from them.

"Hey, I don't know who your talking to with that kind of attitude but it better not be me." Cornelia said back.

"Don't you go off running your mouth Cornelia." Irma said.

"I know you are not talking to me. You know what, last I cheeked this doesn't concern you. So you just need to sit your little fast self down and stay out of this shorty." Cornelia said.

"What did you just say to me, you self observed wannabe diva. I maybe shorter than you and your brain but at least I'm older." Irma said.

"Who do you think your talking to." Cornelia said getting up out of her seat. "You better recognize before you get hurt little 'Irma." Cornelia said.

"Hey, would the both of you just shut up." Hay-Lyn said.

"Why don't you ask yourself the same thing you stupid loser." Irma started. "I mean come on, do you ever stop talking. Your worst than pea brain over here."

"Irma that's enough don't you think." Liza said.

"What do you know. Oh I'm sorry that's right you know anything." Irma said. By this time Irma was standing on top of the booth and everyone was looking at her.

"Hey, I know one thing and that's that you better shut up talking to my little sister like that." A girl behind them started. It was Beatriz.

"That's ok sis, I got this." Liza said.

"Irma get down from there." Will said.

"NO. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE NO ONE HERE DECLARED YOU AS THE OFFICIAL STUPID LEADER OF THIS STUPID GROUP!" Irma screamed.

"She's right you have no rights in calling the shots so why don't you just stand down like a good little girl." Cornelia said to Will.

"What are you talking about Cornelia don't forget that it was Will who we all looked up to. She deserves to be the leader… or at least me or her." Hay-Lyn said trying to calm everyone down.

"Oh yeah Hay-Lyn, what makes the two of you so special? Ever since we got here ya'll have been this way. No, you know what, it's not just here it was back at home too. Everything had to either be Will or Hay-Lyn and if it wasn't then the whole world would collapse." Cornelia said finishing.

"That is not true." Hay-Lyn said.

"No. It is true." Will started.

"You see." Cornelia said pointing at Will.

"Will'." Hay-Lyn said.

"Will." Irma said finally calming down.

"Back at home, everything did revolve around me and Hay-Lyn." Will paused. "But do you know why?"

"No. Please tell me why. I think I could use a good laugh." Cornelia said with a smile on her face.

"It was because none of you girls would do crap." Will started. The smile on Cornelia's face was soon gone. "It was always me and Hay-Lyn that would have to do and fix everything. Like… remember that time when you signed up for the carnival and then you had no idea what to do? You didn't ask Irma or Taranee. Oh no, you came straight to me and Hay-Lyn. Why, because you knew that we could get the job done. And then later when they announced who was the masterminds behind all of this you went on stage and said that it was all you. Not even mentioning one word about me nor Hay-Lyn." Will concluded.

"What's the matter I thought you said that you where going to laugh. Hay-Lyn said.

"All right break it up, break it up." Mr. Win said trying to get through the crowd. "You, you, you, you, you and you to Mrs. Kathryn's office now."

"ME! What did I do?' Taranee asked.

"Your sitting with them." Mr. Win said. "Now go."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Fight or Flight part one

'IN MRS. KATHRYN'S OFFICE'

"I can not believe what I'm hearing girls." Mrs. Kathryn started. The girls were back in her office. No one dared to look at her nor each other. "And I am very surprised in you Miss Liza. No child of mine shall be involved in foolishness like so." Mrs. Kathryn said in a serious voice. "Irma, Cornelia, and Hay-Lyn this is your second time in here, I am afraid that I am going to have to punish you."

"Yes. I understand." Irma said still not looking at her.

"Now then, Mrs. Hilda will take care of you." Mrs. Hilda was standing next to Mrs. Kathryn by her desk.

"Yes Head Mister I understand." Mrs. Hilda said.

"Very well then both of you are dismissed." Mrs. Kathryn continued. All three of them left the room. "Hay-Lyn this is your second warning as well. Just like Irma you too shall be punished. Cornelia and Will I am very surprised in the both of you. I expected more from the two of you."

"I apologize Head Mistress, I let her get to me." Will said.

"Oh please." Cornelia said.

"You need to be quite you're already in enough trouble as it is." Mrs. Kathryn said.

"Yes, if I am not mistaken this is your second warning as well. And on top of all that you did not even pass your test." Will said.

"Hay-Lyn!" Cornelia yelled.

"Sorry, but Will is smart and she is the only one that I know that was actually taking this seriously." Hay-Lyn quoted.

"What seriously? What could possibly be so serious?" Cornelia asked.

"Cornelia we have powers, we're not from Earth, we're not on Earth, we're adopted, and on top of all that we are children." Will said to Cornelia counting everything on her fingers.

"All right you three listen up. Cornelia, Will is right. You need to start taking things seriously but we can all discus that later. Will this is your first warning don't get another. Now go to class you are suppose to be in the crafts room." Will got up and left the room. "As for you two I want you to go with Mrs. Hilda. She is right out side the door. You go first Hay-Lyn I need to talk to Cornelia for a while." Mrs. Kathryn finished.

"Yes Head Mistress." Hay-Lyn said getting up and leaving her office.

"All right Miss Hay-Lyn follow me down the stairs to the kitchen." Mrs. Hilda said.

"But can't we take the elevator instead? It stops right next to the kitchen?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"No, but I'm sure that you would like that now wouldn't you?" Mrs. Hilda asked.

"Well yah." Hay-Lyn said.

"You are on punishment Miss Hay-Lyn not vacation. And you better watch out, because the next time you are in trouble we will be forced to suspend your powers for a day or maybe even more… it depends on what you did." Mrs. Hilda asked.

"What about you? I wouldn't want you to be exacted…" Hay-Lyn got interrupted.

"Non sense I can fly." Mrs. Hilda replied.

"I wish I could. Oh wait, I can…" Once again she got interrupted.

"NO YOU CAN NOT! You are on punishment, Hay-Lyn Maxine Banda. You may not use any magic what so ever." Mrs. Hilda said. "Now your job is waiting for you down these flock of stairs in the kitchen. GO!" Hay-Lyn looked back at her. "What, did you really think that I was going down with you?" Mrs. Hilda turned away and then started to laugh.

"Unbelievable." Hay-Lyn said to herself.

'IN THE CRAFTS ROOM'

"Well Miss Will, you are the only student I know that has actually taken the time to do some research about fairies and this test." Mr. Win said to Will.

"Well get use to it." Will said in her mind. "Um well yes… but there is one thing that I am not so sure about." Will protested. Mr. Win was shocked. From what he had heard about Will from Mrs. Hilda was that…

"Will dose not like to let people help her even when she needs it. Will hates it when you ask her questions. She hates the rules, and she is nothing but a worked up, rotten, and spoiled little "Queen B."

"Oh yea and what might that be?" Mr. Win asked very curiously.

'AT THE LIBRARY'

"I can't believe that Mrs. Hilda is making us arrange these books in alphabetical order. How lame." Liza said sitting on a stack of books. "Oh and when I say us I really mean you."

"Yea I can see that." Irma said. She was pulling a stack of books toward a book shelf. "Tell me again why I am doing all of the work."

"Oh well me and work don't really go together. You know how things are. You use to be popular at your old school." Liza said.

"Um correction I still am popular and no I don't know how it is, why don't you tell me." Irma said putting on her serious face.

"Girls may I remind you that you are in detention not social hour." Mrs. Hilda said walking in behind them.

"No I don't think we need reminding because we are not talking any more." Irma said looking at Liza. "I can't believe this. So she's that kid of girl." Irma said in her mind.

'RING'

"Oh finally." Irma said.

"School is over." Will said.

"Yep, I thought that it would never end." Hay-Lyn said.

"So I take it that your little drama festival is over." Taranee said.

"No, Will decided that we should talk everything over at the dorm." Irma said.

"Um I'm so sorry to ruin your plans, but how about we go out." Cornelia said catching up with the girls in the hallway.

"Out?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"Yea out. Like out to the mall to by new clothes. Maybe a blanket to sleep on since, you know, we sleep on the cold hardwood floor." Cornelia said with a smile on her face.

"No, we can't, the school code is that if you are a freshmen or a junior you are not allowed to leave until you have taken your first test." Hay-Lyn said.

"So, everyone here has taken the test right?" Cornelia asked.

"Well yeah but…" Will started but got interrupted by Cornelia.

"Oh I see where this is going. Just because I didn't pass my test I can't leave." They where silent. "Well no where in the stupid book of rules dose it say that if you have failed your test you can not go."

"It's called the Code of Conduct." Hay-Lyn said in her deepest voice.

"Anyways, she has a point. No where in the books dose it say that a failing student can go outside and live her life." Irma said putting her arm around Cornelia. "Hey, oh, and you guys, I just wanted to say that I am so, so, so sorry about the…" Irma stopped.

"Hey not here we first have to go shopping before we do any apologizing. 'K." Will said putting a smile on her face.

"Wait, did you just say shopping?" Cornelia asked.

"Yep, Mr. Win gave me these four envelopes full of cash. We'll talk about it after we eat at the Down Town Dragon center." Will started.

"Oh I heard some girls say that that is very fancy and far restaurant." Irma said.

"Well yea, but I also heard some girls say that they have very nice attractions down there." Will said blushing a little.

"Attractions? Like what? Like boys." Cornelia said answering her own questions.

"What ever, lets just go and be back by 10:00 curfew." Hay-Lyn said.

"Ok, but before we go I drew this map so that we can hit the major things on this crazy planet.

"Um… why are the words so small?" Taranee asked.

"Well, me and the printer had a little fight." Cornelia started in a whisper. "And, uh as you can probably tell who won." Cornelia stopped.

"Well why don't you tell us what it says then Cornelia'." Will said.

"You know what, that is a very good idea. In the left top hand corner it says that, that is a place called Shop 'Till 'Yah Drop. Next is the Plaza and the Movie Vill. Next to it is the City Town and it's also a school for witches. On down the rode from there is the Gold Rush Dragon school and a place called he Golden Dinner and next to that is an airport. Above all that is our school and next to that is Downtown Fairy."

"So where shall we start?" Irma asked.

"I say that we start with the golden Dinner and just go from there." Cornelia said.

"Good, because I'm hungry." Taranee said stepping in.

"I agree." Will said.

"Then its official." Hay-Lyn said.

"All right lets get going." Taranee said.

"Get going… going where. I want to go." Liza said walking up from behind the girls.

"Group huddle!" Irma shouted.

"What's up." Cornelia said in a whisper.

"Why did you call a group huddle?" Will said in whisper.

"Yea, I thought that Liza was cool to hang out with us." Taranee said.

"Well I don't know. When we where in detention she seemed… well I don't know, kind of funny." Irma said a little unsure of herself.

"Well if we spot anything out of the unordinary…" Will stopped.

"May we help you." Hay-Lyn said. Liza was standing over the girls trying to listen to their conversation.

"Curfew is in exactly four hours." Liza said.

"Yeah, but first do you have any money?" Will asked.

"Duh. Now lets get going ladies." Liza said. The girls set of to the end of the school campus to wait for the bus. But first they need a bus pass.

"Here are your envelopes girls and Mr. Win said that on every test, progress report and report card we shall receive cash. There is a book inside that I suggest you read. And also there are cards, buss passes, maps… that we can all read and there are a list of things that we need to buy with our new money." Will finished.

"Wow you sure are the fast one." Liza said.

"Yea well, get use to it." Hay-Lyn said.

"Or not." Irma said under breath.

"All right, lets go I think there are $5.00's on the buss passes." Will said getting on the bus. "Do you mind charging my card twice so I can pay for my friend to get on?" Will asked the bus driver.

"Sure thing sweetie." The bus driver said in a nice voice. The bus looked just like a normal Double Dutch bus from back on earth. There was only one thing that was different and that one thing was that the bus that the girls where on… could fly.

"Next time I'm walking." Taranee said getting off of the bus.

"Where is the trash can when you need it?" Irma said bending over to the ground.

"Did I mention that I have never left New York before, which means that I have never flew before. Oh I think that I'm going to be sick." Hay-Lyn said. The girls all started to laugh.

"Well you'll get use to it." Liza said getting off of the bus. "Or not." She said looking at Irma.

"Who asked you?" Irma said under her breath.

"You say something 'Irma?" Liza asked.

"No." Irma said in Liza's voice.

"Wow so this is the Golden Dinner." Taranee said.

"They only call it that because it is near the boy's school. And there is the point that there is nothing here but dinners that are very fancy and golden." Liza said.

"Who cares, where are we going first?" Cornelia said in a hurry.

"Somewhere cheep." Will said.

"Oh well here's a thought, why don't you go back to your school. I'm sure that you'll find something there." A very familiar voice said coming from behind them. It was the boys.

"Nock it off Caleb." Aiden said staring at Hay-Lyn.

"You need a tissue." Hay-Lyn said.

"No." Aiden said very fast. The boys started to laugh and the girls did a cute chuckle. "Come on lets get going."

"Um wait, which restaurant would you say is the best?" Liza asked.

"And the cheapest." Will said catching a glimpse of Matt and blushing a little.

"Well I would say the Ro' Mo' Dragon." Caleb said.

"No, no, no, no, no. You all should go to the Golden Rumble." Eric said.

"But they probably want something that is cheep." Matt said with a smile.

"What ever. Come on girls lets go. We'll probably find something on the way down the path." Will said turning her back.

'TEN MINUTES LATER'

"The Fine Dine Golden Chine?" Taranee said reading a sign on a restaurant.

"Ok, I'll try anything. I'm starving." Will said. The girls went inside the very huge and fancy restaurant. On the walls was a violet red color and it had red dragons on it. Once the girls got situated they pulled out their envelopes.

"I have a "Where are you" book, a bus pass, a school cards, Shopping cards, and a job card in my envelope." Will started. "And also $100,000."

"Same here." Irma said.

"Yep." Taranee said.

"Me too." Hay-Lyn said.

"Good." Will said. "Mr. Win said that you get to take the test over in your next transformation class."

"Cool." Cornelia started. "I'll be sure to pass it. I have a plan."

"Also, for every A on report cards you'll receive $100,000, for ever B $5,000, and for ever C we'll get $25.00. I guess they make it that way so we'll be sure to pass."

"Hello and welcome to the Fine Dine Golden Chine. I am Chin Chan and I shall be you waitress this evening." The waitress said.

"I would like the sea food platter…" Will started. After all of the girls got their order they were joined by some special gust.

"Uh, you know it's really funny how we keep on meeting up like this." Aiden said from behind the girls.

"But wasn't it your idea to follow them Aiden?" Martin called from behind him.

"Sh." Hay-Lyn hist. The girls all started to laugh.

"Anyways… I don't believe that we ever had a chance to properly introduce ourselves." Caleb said.

"Yea your right my name is Liza and these are my friends…" Liza started.

"Um, you're Taranee's friend, not ours." Will said.

"Hi I'm Irma." She said quickly.

"Yep and I'm Hay-Lyn. I think we met once or twice." She said.

"I'm Cornelia." Cornelia' said.

"Will." She said with a smile.

"So what are you lovely girls doing in our part of town?" Eric asked. He was a black guy with Asian aspects, had a big build, Eric was bigger than the other boys by far but he wasn't fat at all. Pure muscle.

"Your part. From what I herd last night, you all are nothing but freshmen." Hay-Lyn said kind of flirtish.

"Yah, and, so are you." Eric said.

"This is no way to introduce ourselves." Matt started. "My name is Matt very nice to meet all of you." He said grabbing Liza's hand and kissing it.

"My name is Martin." He said.

"What's up I'm Eric." He said next.

"Caleb at your service." He said with a bow.

"My name is Aiden but I think that we already met." He said with a smile.

"No I don't think so." Hay-Lyn said.

"Um why don't you all join us for dinner." Will said.

'30 MINUTES LATER'

"So you wrestled an apivorous?" Taranee said.

"Yep." Martin answered plainly.

"Well I need to go to the restroom." Will said.

"Oh, I'll come with." Irma said. The girls got up and went in the bathroom. "Martin is so smart, don't you think?"

"Cute or smart?" Will asked.

"Both." Irma said with a sequel in her throat.

"Your so childish." Will said.

"What are ya'll do'n in here?" Cornelia called.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you at the table with the boys?" Will said.

"Liza was stealing my thunder." Cornelia said.

"Why are ya'll in restroom?" Hay-Lyn said coming in.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Taranee said coming in too.

"This is a two stall bathroom." Will said pointing out the obvious.

"Hey you're the one who wanted a cheap restaurant." Cornelia said. "Hey. Why don't you say that we ditch them and go shopping." Cornelia said.

"Well we do have a 10:00 curfue." Hay-Lyn said.

"What, but they are so cute." Irma said. She turned to Will and gave her that look but Will was not buying it. "Ok, fine, lets go." She said giving up. The girls tip towed past the boy's and Liza, out the door and down the street.

"We made it." Irma said with a sign of relief.

"Where are we?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"Well according to my map we are in Downtown Fairy." Cornelia said.

"Wow, put down the map and open your eyes." Taranee said with amazement. There where about 20 dozen stores that where about 20 feet tall and 70 feet wide.

"Oh my gosh." Will said dropping her mouth.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful? It's like New York but- bigger! Cornelia claimed.

"I think I'm in heaven." Hay-Lyn pointed out.

"Well I think that I'm in love." Irma said.

"All right here is the plan we meet back here in 2 hours." Will said trying to block their view for some attention.

"Ok." Hay-Lyn said.

"Got it." Irma said.

"Rodger." Taranee said.

"Cornelia are you coming with me?" Will asked.

"Yep." Cornelia said.

"All right then. Let's go and get some serious shopping done then." Will said next. And The girls where off.

'20 MINUTES LATER'

"I can't believe that they left me like that." Liza said storming out of the building.

"Well I can't believe that you all ate all that food." Matt said looking at his wallet.

"How much was it?" Aiden said.

"I don't remember, I was to busy looking at all of the zero's. Caleb said.

"Well I was pulling out the cash… that I had been saving… up… all summer long." Martin said trying to pull out some money for a tip.

"Well all that stuff doesn't matter, they where my friends and they left me. Well I got news for them and it's called pay back." Liza said storming away.

"She's headed towards the Witch's school." Aiden said.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Eric asked.

"I'm not talking to you because you did not pay for anything." Caleb said.

"Well I'm so sorry I haven't took my test yet." Eric said back. "Not my fault those girls came with an appetite."

'10 MINUTES LATER'

"Thank you for buying all of this stuff for me." Cornelia said. Cornelia and Will were in the 'Fairy School of Stuff' building buying stuff for school. And clothes. Mostly clothes.

"Hey, this is a loan… which means when you pass your test your going to have to pay me back." Will said with a smile.

"Well you see…" Cornelia started. "Mrs. Kathryn said that if I don't pass the test then that means that I get to go home."

"Wow so what are you going to do? Don't tell me you plan on failing on purpose." Will said.

"No… well… I thought about it." Cornelia said unsure.

"Well stop thinking about it because it's stupid." Will said.

"Well. I don't know." Cornelia said. There was a strong silence between the girls. Hey I need some fresh air. Do you mind buying the stuff for me?" Cornelia asked.

"Sure thing." Will said. Cornelia went outside and then started to walk away.

'IN A DIFFERENT STORE'

"Hi, my name is Many, how may I help you?" Many said.

"Yes I'm ready to check out." Irma said.

"Hurry up 'Irma we only have so much time left." Hay-Lyn called out.

"Coming." Irma called out. Irma and Hay-Lyn had went to 12 different stores, they bought all of their school supplies and more.

"Hey did we hit everything on the school list?" Hay-Lyn said.

"Yep. I think so." Irma said.

"Ok so what is next on our list then?" Hay-Lyn asked.

"Uh… hello, the make up department." Irma said walking out of the store.

'IN ANOTHER STORE.'

"Why am I always the person that gets left be…" Taranee started. "OMG look at those shoes!"

"I know aren't they fab'." Liza said from behind her.

"Yes and they are on sale." The sales person said.

"Liza?" Taranee said in a question form. "What are you doing here… I thought that…"

"I was. Why did you leave me like that?" She asked. Liza looked calm on the outside, but on the inside she was burning up. "Was it Will's idea… oh no I bet that it was probably Irma, she can be a little mean, but I'm sure that you know that from experience though huh?"

"Go away you're scaring me." Taranee said.

"Good, because you and your friends are about to have a taste of what it fells like when you mess with me." Liza said while chasing Taranee around in he store and knocking things down.

'WILL'

"Hey, who are the ones who they call Will?" A girl said from behind her.

"That depends, who wants to know." Will said turning around. She saw two girls about 6 feet tall and looked like they where seniors at a school where they allow Only Goths. They had parsing everywhere they where able and a awful amount of tattoos. Their hair was blue, and they looked like zombies. But before Will could do or say anything the two girls looked at each other, nodded and started to jump Will.

'HAY-LYN AND IRMA'

Irma and Hay-Lyn where just about to leave the store when all of a sudden a boy came up to them.

"You all the ones that messed with my little sister?" A voice asked. It was a boy this time and he looked just like the other girls but with brown hair.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble so if you will please let me by." Irma said.

"Yea, and besides all of that we don't even know who is it that you are talking about." Hay-Lyn said.

"Her name is Liza. Liza Eagles." The boy said.

"Whoops." Irma said in a soft voice. Right when the girls started to run he block their way. Irma budged her way out and dashed out of the store. Her small size made for an easy escape.

"What am I doing I need to go and help Hay-Lyn. I can't just leave her behind like that." Irma said still running not even looking back once to see if Hay-Lyn needed help. Then Irma finally came to a stop and decide to turn around, but she was too late there where two more people – one male and one a female- standing in front of her.

"Grab her, one of them said." But Irma was as silk as a baby's butt, she was gone.

"Don't you just hate it when they run?" The girl asked. They both started to laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
